The Silent Protagonist
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: A story where Serge feels alone and needs comfort from his nightmares. N/S
1. Default Chapter

This is a Yaoi Chrono Cross fiction. The main pairing is Nikki/Serge.  
Anyway Enjoy!  
As much I as wish I could own the beautiful characters from Chrono Cross  
they are not mine and never will be, they belong to Square Soft for all  
eternity.  
  
The Silent Protagonist  
  
Part I  
  
Charisma  
  
Serge was the type of character one was drawn to. He had an unnaturally high charisma that is if you weren't drawn to him from his looks alone. He was an average sized island boy with the outlines of smooth muscles, probably from fishing or paddling a boat, or from using that sea swallow to beat up monsters that happened in his path. His hair was deep cerulean; cerulean that rivaled the waves with its carefree attitude. Those eyes of his, they could draw a person in. They were the most beautiful eyes in the world, well all the worlds. His eyes were wide and slightly slanted, deep tourmaline that reflected the every movement of the ocean in them, and was framed by dark lashes making him appear mysterious. His skin, oh but how I longed to touch it. The sun kissed complexion looked so smooth. Of course he was a little battle scarred, but that was to be expected from some one like him.  
  
Serge was also the strong silent type. He never said anything unless it needed to be said. Whenever he did speak his voice was always soft and composed. Despite his silence there was something about him that drew me and I suppose the others to him. His mind and heart always seemed open, as he welcomed new members quietly, but most willingly. Serge also seemed very innocent. He fought battle with all his heart and most of the time his decisions were governed solely on what he felt in his heart. I watched him a great deal now that I was part of his group. I would never understand while he always chose me to go into battle with him. It wasn't like my physical attacks were that powerful; I suppose it was because I had agility and some pretty powerful elements. In any case I was always willing to be in battle next to him. Like I said, he drew me with his presence.  
  
I refrained from expressing such feelings. I bet it was just an infatuation with beauty. Besides he seemed to favor Kid over everybody. What would he say to me liking him? Probably nothing. He'd most likely frown and then walk away. I suppose that would be better than him saying something though. So yet again, here I am standing in the crow's nest at midnight watching him practice because he can't sleep. That black shirt he wears clings tightly to his body like dragon scales. I wish that I didn't have to just admire him from afar. I sighed and moved my mess of red bangs from my face. Serge was a force to be reckoned with, and I don't just mean in the battle way either. His body was damned erotic to look at and he for all anyone knew was completely oblivious to his assets. I sighed loudly and accidentally not wanting Serge to know that I was watching him, but too late now. His acute senses picked up on me and he turned.  
  
"Nikki?" He questioned softly so that I scarcely heard him.  
  
I gazed at him for what seemed like an eternity. He was so beautiful under the full moon light. His lightly golden skin seemed creamy under the luminescence and his eyes were shining more radiant than the stars. He almost seemed uncomfortable with me looking at him, like he was afraid of me. Was it possible that he knew how I felt?  
  
"Yeah Serge it's me. Just trying to get some inspiration for another song." I sighed and climbed down from the crow's nest. Serge's eyes were on me. He stepped back as I walked toward him. "What are you doing out here, well aside from practicing again?" I sighed and stood in my normal battle stance tapping my foot. "Can't sleep again?" He nodded his eyes falling to the ground. "Maybe I should sing you a lullaby," I chuckled.  
  
I saw a brief smile light his face. He looked incredible right now. The moon behind him caused his eyes to glow like fireflies. I knew I was going to regret what I was about to do, but I don't think I'd ever get another chance. I placed my hands on his shoulders massaging gently before lowering my lips to his. Oh those lips felt exquisite. Soft and silky smooth. Serge seemed surprised as his lips were parted slightly. He, I supposed put his hands on my chest to push me away, so I stopped and turned away from him. I just couldn't help myself, he looked so sexual yet so aesthetic there under the lumination. I started humming one of my songs, "The Wind the Stars and the Sea". I heard Serge step closer to me as if he was wondering what I was doing.  
  
"I said I'd sing you a lullaby." I said softly before humming again. I kept looking straight ahead and not at him.  
  
"Nikki." he whispered before I heard the scuffling of boots behind me.  
  
Naturally I thought that Serge was walking away from me. Maybe that was best. He probably wanted, no, needed proper attention. Serge was not one to let his feelings show, nor was he one to hurt feelings either. I was so caught up in my thinking that I did not feel him touch my shoulder until he almost playfully slapped my back with one of my leather straps. The tough material thwapped hard against the bare flesh leaving a welt. I turned to him slightly startled. Serge gave me a small smile and hugged me around the waist. That action I didn't expect. Slowly I relaxed as I realized, he was doing something that I wanted, but yet it wasn't what I wanted. This hug felt more comforting and friendly than the way I'd dreamed of him hugging me. It seemed like he didn't care that I had kissed him, but that it in fact had made him feel better. However, this hug also seemed to tell me that we were still just friends. I suppose in a way it made me feel better too. He was so open and accepting that he wouldn't judge me for that. I wanted just to hold him close to my body forever. I didn't want him to find his way back home. I was selfish and wanted to keep him all for myself. Alas, my reverie was broken when the sound of his preferred called out looking for him. I quickly let him go and swiftly retreated to the crow's nest.  
  
Nikki never knew how much that simple kiss meant to me. I needed it. Nikki drew all types of fans, and I supposed after being with him in battle and sneaking about to hear him practice, I was a fan of him too. Nikki seemed so untouchable, yet at the same time so emotional. I'd watched him many times before, so confident in battle tapping his foot as if he was bored, then ripping streams of chords out on his guitar and moving to his music. I wondered why Nikki always seemed to keep a poker face. He smiled for swooning women and men when they happened by, but it was one of those stage smiles. The type of smile that if one knew the person, they could tell it was fake.  
  
I watched Nikki's retreating back. I was confused about my thoughts and feelings about him. Part of me wanted to stay in his arms and the other part wanted to turn and run, run to Kid. I suppose I did show her preference. She had saved me and in this world was the first to see me not as a ghost or some other accursed. She knew me and thought nothing of it. Then there was Nikki. As of late he seemed to be more worried about me. I noticed that he didn't sleep very much and a deal of the time was spent with him in an empty place away from every one idly strumming chords. He always used the excuse that he was getting inspiration.  
  
"Oi! Serge, what're ya doin' up this late?" She pushed me in the shoulder. "Ya need ta rest. Ya startin' ta look like a skeleton." She started to push me toward the stairwell leading down under the deck.  
  
I simply nodded then looked back up at the crow's nest where Nikki was sitting. He was slouched over his knees seemingly asleep. I studied him for a minute. Nikki was probably more beautiful than any girl I'd met. Yes even Kid. I didn't consider her beautiful, more of cute in a rough way. Nikki was beautiful. He had a slender feminine figure with soft curves and long legs and arms. I bet most women would kill for a figure like his. His hair was nice too. Crimson and ebony tress that were always perfect even when wind blown. Skin was pale and milky, like moonlight. I gave Nikki's slumped form one last look before ducking under the deck.  
  
I tried to sleep but had no such luck. The nightmares from when I was a child kept coming back to me. Again I awoke uneasily. My heart was pounding. I looked around the room to see if anybody had awoken from me making racket. Everyone appeared to be sleeping. Then my eyes fell on an empty bed. Nikki's bed. He must not have come down from the deck. I sighed as I walked back onto the deck. My eyes scanned the dark twilight looking for the bard. I found no sign of him. I felt genuinely worried about him. Something seemed to have been bothering him recently. I hoped to all the dragon gods that he had not jumped. I don't think I could take it if one of the crew just committed suicide, and especially if it was some one like him that was loved by so many. I walked to the edge of the boat to look for any sign of him. What I saw was an immensely erotic picture. Nikki was standing on the little boat dock completely nude. His body was dripping with ocean water making his soft muscles gleam and his dark hair to stick to his neck. The droplets rolled sensuously down his body. I watched as he stretched. He shook that mane of fiery locks free of the offending water droplets. I couldn't help but stare at him. This confused me even more. Of course I saw Nikki as a beautiful person, but to have thoughts about him like this? It was a dilemma that I was not ready to face yet. As I turned to walk away from the sight I failed to notice a mischievous piece of rope. My fall was quite comical as I landed face first on the deck with a loud thud and my legs tangled in the ropes.  
  
I could hear Nikki gasp and then shift about. Quickly I tried to untangle my legs from the twisted braids, but found it exceedingly difficult. I heard soft footfalls behind me and struggled even more. A soft sigh and then slender fingers touching my leg calmed my frenzied actions. Nikki untied my feet with a soft chuckle. His hands deftly touched my ankles sending tingles throughout my whole body.  
  
"Eh fearless leader you should be sleeping, not wrestling with ropes." Nikki finish the last rope. "Are you ok?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.  
  
I turned to him and brushed myself off nodding quietly. I stared at the wood of the deck trying to ignore Nikki's amethyst eyes. He knelt completely in front of me.  
  
"Serge why don't you tell me about these nightmares. It's dangerous to keep all these feelings inside. Your gonna kill yourself." He tipped my chin up. "That would not be rockin' if you did." Nikki grinned at me.  
  
He seemed to have forgotten what he did earlier. I touched my lips remembering the way his felt on mine. That dream was so terrible. If Nikki hadn't been there I probably would've started to cry. That nightmare was the same every night. It was almost as scary as being in Lynx's body. That cinched it. I thought of how alone I felt in Lynx's body, how scared I was watching my body with my friends attacking me. I collapsed into Nikki and cried. It was embarrassing to show such a weakness, especially to Nikki because he was so indifferent. I felt his arms surround me in a comforting hug. I suppose that Nikki was startled by my sudden display, but he showed no signs of it.  
  
"Serge."  
  
I felt his hand come up to caress the back of my head. I looked up just to see his face lowering to mine. A soft mouth slanted against my sob- dried mouth as his lips came in contact with mine again. His kiss surprised me, but I devoured it. I needed him right now more than anything. His lips on mine made me feel and know that I wasn't alone.  
  
A/N: All right, this is my first Chrono Cross fic. I wish there were more CC fics. It's so hard to find them. Anyway this is also my first attempt at first person so yeah, I welcome constructive criticism, not flames, well not that I really care about flames, they're always good for a laugh. Anyways, give me some input on how I did. There will be more chapters. 


	2. Abandon

The next chapter of the Silent Protagonist is finally finished. I hope that  
my first person narration on this is going okay. Anyway this is a  
Nikki/Serge fic with hints at other pairings. If this is not your thing then please do yourself and us a favor and turn back now. If you're curious well you're most likely not a cat so I doubt it will kill you. (it's not like my other stuff yet so there isn't much citrus yet but probably will be  
later) Anyway Enjoy. These characters are merely being used for my entertainment purposes and were not created nor do they belong to me. They  
are property of Squaresoft for all eternity.  
  
The Silent Protagonist  
  
Part II  
  
Abandon  
  
I hadn't realized that Nikki had put me to bed. I must've fallen asleep sometime after that searing kiss. I awoke the next morning to find Kid standing over me shaking me awake. I always did have a problem with sleeping in. Blearily I scanned the room for my other companions everyone was awake or gone. My eyes lingered on Nikki's untouched bed. The cerulean material was left without a wrinkle or imprint left in it. I wondered if Nikki was even sleeping at all. He always was stoic with his emotions aside from his music. I suppose he never wanted anybody to pry into his business or he didn't want to involve others in his problems. Miki seemed to be the only person he told his problems. As of late I noticed her studying me a great deal. I wondered if it had anything to do with the bard. Nikki seemed to be offset though. He seemed, though he tried to hide it, bothered by something. I hope that my quest wasn't what was hurting him so. I couldn't admit it to myself, but I needed him, I'd grown quite attached to the extravagant mannerisms he had. They helped me to cope; also his elemental magic was quite admirable.  
  
I walked with Kid out of our sleeping quarters to find the rest of my allies mingling on the deck. All of them except Nikki. He was over in a corner diddling about on his guitar while Miki was dancing, or making up a new dance. The two seemed to be in conversation while doing their tasks. I watched them for a moment. If I listened hard enough I could hear the soft chords flowing from the bard's guitar. The notes were similar to the song of Marbule that he had been humming the night before. Miki was quietly counting to herself as she made up dance steps to the music. Her feet crossed gracefully as she spun with her hair sweeping behind her. She would've almost rivaled Nikki on the aesthetic feature. She was built somewhat like him.  
  
"Oi Serge, ya need ta decide who yer takin' wit ya." Kid's accent roused me from my thoughts.  
  
She was right. Every moment wasted was more time that fate and the time devourer had to control everyone. I looked at everyone in the group and decided that since this wasn't a big quest, but more of a side quest I'd take Miki with me instead of Kid. I wasn't in the mood for hearing profanity today and besides I wanted to ask Miki what was wrong with Nikki. I also decided on taking Glenn since Nikki who I would've normally taken hadn't slept. Glenn walked away from where he'd been standing with Norris, Karsh, and Riddel. Glenn and Norris seemed to be a little cozier than anyone else. After I chose my allies we departed from the Invincible. I wanted to ask Miki right then about Nikki but my better judgment told me otherwise. Miki seemed to be watching me again. She had a slightly worried pout on her lips.  
  
"You know Serge, you look like you are worried about something." She finally spoke up. Everyone seemed to think that. I wonder why? "We think that when you get back from this little side quest that we should give you a little celebration, just so you can relax." She cast Glenn a look that said 'agree with me or else.'  
  
"I honestly think she's right. Everyone is worried about you. You don't sleep much and when you do you always toss and turn and then wake up from nightmares. You can't keep on like that." I could tell that Glenn was trying extra hard not to slip into his accent probably so I would take him seriously.  
  
I cast a look at both of them, and then nodded quietly. Miki and Glenn both knew that I was not a talkative person. I wanted to get this little quest over with as soon as possible. The bits of rainbow shell were needed to make some powerful weapons that would be helpful in the battles to come. I, however just wanted the mission to be done quickly so I could ask my questions about Nikki. I was worried about him, worried about as much as he seemed to fuss about me.  
  
After we finally found a shard of rainbow shell it was already starting to fade into evening. I decided that we should stop and camp out for the time being. Not because of the monsters, I believe I could very easily shut them down, but because I think we were all feeling kind of weary. I know I was. Glenn shuffled about and removed some of his armor before disappearing into the woods to take care of some business. I seized that opportunity, or so I thought. Miki spoke first.  
  
"You know it's really hard on me. I feel good and so happy when we're performing, but then I'm sad afterwards. I know that he doesn't really feel that way for me." She sighed and started to wipe the remnants of her make- up off. "It's hard seeing the one you care for love some one else who doesn't notice." She gave me a look. "Serge, does it bother you that Nikki harbors feelings for you? He's been very good about hiding them until recently. Me and him may not be from the same world, but I can still read him like my Nikki."  
  
My eyes widened slightly. I had thought that Nikki had feelings for me, but then again I had doubted that and attributed it to his extravagance. Miki took my expression as shock and almost embarrassment from what I could tell. I quickly shook my head. The idea of Nikki liking me struck me as odd, but definitely didn't bother me. The very idea in itself was strange. I didn't see what anyone could want in me. I was silent and average sized, not outgoing like Kid, not beautiful like Nikki and Miki, not extremely talented like Glenn and Karsh, and not kind to a fault like Norris and Riddel. There was nothing that deserved attention.  
  
"Despite what you may think Serge, everybody notices you. You have a kind heart, and even though you may seem cold or stoic, that is what attracts so many people to you. You have charisma, a natural charisma caused by your abandon. You act without abandon." Miki looked me in the eye. "Serge do you know how attractive you are? Most people are naturally attracted to your appearance." Miki seemed hurt by my obliviousness. "Goodnight.." She drew off before I had the chance to question her.  
  
We arrived on the S.S. Invincible sometime that next afternoon. Needless to say I was on pins and needles about Nikki. I figured that I needed to sort out what I felt for him before it escalated into something more than passionate kissing. I stumbled at my thoughts. Was I actually thinking about him in that way? I needed to be alone for a bit. Alone and away from him. Nikki was nowhere to be found on deck so I assumed he was swimming, or in the crow's nest. The bunks below deck were now beginning to sound very enticing as paddling the boat all the way back had tired me out. I flopped down on the bed unaware that anyone was in the room. After a bit I noticed soft rhythmic breathing. Turning to the side I noticed the finely fashioned body of the bard laying on his stomach eyes closed in blissful sleep as his mouth was slightly parted in a small pout. All of his armor was gone leaving him clad in only the two-toned pants. I noticed how perfectly curved his back was. Soft muscles etched into the beautiful feature along with a few scars. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was nice to look at. My eyes drifted a little lower and as if in a trance I started toward his alluring form. Even without the dark lipstick, his lips were still full and inviting. I wanted to feel those lips again.  
  
Nikki rolled over on to his back mumbling something in his sleep. That would make it much easier to touch those lips. I was able to get close enough to him to lightly press my mouth to his, but I stopped. He moaned what sounded like my name in his sleep. I stepped back. Did he know that I was here? Or was he just dreaming? Nikki shuddered a little and gasped lightly. What I assumed might not have been what he was dreaming about, but I decided to wake him up to avoid an awkward situation. The bard's eyes shot open before I could tap him to awaken.  
  
"You're ok." He whispered. His eyes locked with mine. "I was dreaming about when we'd lost you," he answered to my implied question. "All that time that we didn't have you....A piece of me was missing." Such emotion flowed through those words. Here the normally composed rock-star was pouring himself to me. "Serge, I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean too much to us, and....and to me."  
  
Nikki stood up and pulled me into a hug. His embrace was so comforting. Miki had told me the truth. She had been right about him. Where was this abandon she said I had? Briefly I wondered about that as I shyly reached up to press my lips against his. Nikki seemed to have absorbed all my abandon and took advantage of my soft kiss. He sucked on my lower lip urging me to open up to his passionate kiss. I obliged and quite willingly. Good thing I had locked the door when I originally came in for a nap. That would've been quite uncomfortable. I felt one of Nikki's hands curl in my hair and then throw my bandana off to who knows where.  
  
"I like your hair.."he murmured against my mouth.  
  
His mouth covered mine again in a more fiery kiss. Nikki was most experienced at such seduction with his lips. I felt different. More sensitive. I gasped as I felt his lips caressing my neck in soft motions. His head drifted lower until it was resting against the front of my neck pleasing me with succulent kisses. Long fingers started to trail down my body. I could feel my own fingers digging into his shoulders as he lapped at my neck. Those graceful fingers had quickly removed the mythril vest I was wearing so that I hadn't even realized it. Those fingers that worked magic on the guitar were now sending shockwaves of pleasure through me. They were teasing me through my shirt causing me to gasp. His hand was just reaching under the shirt when a knock came to the door. Nikki sighed in slight annoyance but let me go.  
  
"Some other time for that eh?" He asked while flopping down on the bed. I nodded in response. "Rockin'!"  
  
I myself was tired so I flopped down on the bed. Moments later another knock came, but was answered with a 'he's sleeping.' I was grateful to Nikki for that.  
  
A/N: Okay that's chapter II. It's still pretty mild, but it will get progressively more citrusy. Thanks for taking time to read and review.  
  
Britt britt- hey thanks! I try to make my fiction evoke emotions. I hope you'll continue to read my stuff. 


	3. Innocence

Okay so It's taking a bit to update, but fear not this is another chapter to the fic. Thanks you guys for your reviews, I'll answer them at the end of the chappie!  
  
The Silent protagonist  
  
Part III  
  
Innocence  
  
I was always grumpy in the morning. Today wasn't any different, but it did feel a little warmer. As I groggily rubbed my eyes I saw the sleeping face of Nikki beside me. He was beautiful even in sleep. Probably even more so. I sighed and shifted away from him so that I could stretch. I was still very confused about the sensations he had made me feel the previous night, but I wasn't at all against it. I gazed at the sleeping bard for a little bit longer before I moved to leave the cabins. As I walked out into the hallway I heard the faint sound of hushed voices. Like every other teenage boy my innocent curiosity got the better of me. I followed the sound to a cracked door to find Norris leaning over Glenn in a very compromising position. I blushed but could not turn away from the sight. It was intriguing, but I felt guilty for having interrupted such a intimate moment. Norris took notice of me first and cleared his throat while helping Glenn up.  
  
"Sorry Serge. We did not mean to disturb you." Glenn said while blushing slightly and bowing his head.  
  
I was blushing and turned to leave, but something made me change my mind. I felt a little sheepish as I voiced my confusion and ignorance on the subject of relationships.  
  
"So Nikki has expressed feelings toward you?" Norris tapped his chin. "Are you at all against his come ons? You should tell him if it bothers you."  
  
I shook my head. That wasn't it at all. I just didn't understand that I liked his ministrations. I was confused about how I felt about him and believed that maybe the two knights could help me sort it out since they had a same sex relationship. My mind drifted to forbidden thoughts causing me to blush again.  
  
"In other words you like his treatment, but just don't know how to deal with it, or perhaps how to respond."  
  
  
  
Leave it to Glenn to guess something like that. He hit it right on. His normal expression changed to a seductive one. I backed away slightly noticing Norris' had changed as well. Both approached me from the sides.  
  
"Serge, you shouldn't be lonely. If you want we can teach you how to deal with these pent up issues as well as help you to understand how you feel toward Nikki." Glenn hugged me from the side while nuzzling my ear. I had to admit that it did feel quite nice. "I bet you'd be good at seducing Nikki." He whispered in accent sending shivers up my spine.   
  
I turned hearing Norris whisper something. "We won't do anything explicit to you. We value your innocence. Instead just show you a few ways to respond to him." Norris's lips briefly grazed mine.  
  
His lips were not as soft as Nikki's, but still had a nice feel. I leaned into him allowing him to kiss me again. Glenn's hands descended down my back in a massaging pattern working the knots out of my muscles. The whispered to me while showering me with soft affection. I memorized each of their treatments for later use on Nikki. True to their word, the farthest they took me was some simple sensitive points on the body such as the neck, back of the ears, the chest, and lower back. The most explicit this little lesson had gone was Glenn giving my stomach a quick peck.  
  
I retreated to the deck afterward to question Miki like I had planned earlier. She was leaning against the railing humming Nikki's latest tune to herself. Miki turned to me as I whispered her name. Her green eyes scrutinized me for a moment before a smile crept on her face.   
  
"So do you believe me Serge?" She curled her lips in a thoughtful pout the way Nikki did sometimes. "Nikki told you how he felt didn't he?" her smile faded a bit. "He's never afraid to express himself. You know Serge I usually don't promote Nikki to people, but I think he'd be good for you. He's very kind and cool, but also will let you have your space. I'm sure he's a good lover. Just look at his lips." We both blushed at that. "Anyway Serge, I think you should go for it. I'm sure the crew would understand, but I won't say a thing."  
  
Again she seemed to have read my mind. I sighed and shook my head. "Miki...How do you know what to say?" All she did was wink at me and push me away.  
  
(Nikki POV)  
  
I awoke to an empty bed beside me. The linens still smelled like Serge, the smell of the ocean and green grass and sunlight. He smelled divine. I sighed inhaling the island scent. Today felt like a swimming day. I bet it would feel nice to be one with my element for a bit. I decided to leave my discarded armor on the floor. I wouldn't need it for a quick dip. Despite being the only sleep I got, it was pretty good sleep. The evening being spent next to Serge had put me in the mood for daytime swimming. Generally I would've preferred at night where I could be nude an actually feel like the water itself.  
  
I walked up and deck and could feel the pull of the ocean. It was enough to make a red element crazy, I supposed that's why most of them were away from the edges of the ship all except Miki. I really think she should've been a fellow blue innate. She liked the water as much as I did. As I approached her I noticed Serge. He was still running around without the Mythril vest on much to my pleasure. He had to be the ultimate entity of cute I'd ever seen. He was blushing with wide ocean eyes seemingly looking for something. I cast a glance at the fire dancer then went to pursue my little Island boy. Serge was so oblivious that the chance to startle him was to delicious to pass up. Surprisingly I was able to sneak up on him and successfully jar him by clamping my hands posessively about his waist and hefting him into the air. Okay so you may think I'm weak. Wrong. Moving speakers and other band related equipment made me quite able to carry Serge.  
  
My blue-haired beauty stuttered and then looked at me a fine flush covering his cheeks. "Nikki..." he almost whined, that is if he wasn't so quiet. I briefly wondered why I was so playful. It had to be Serge's innocent charm rubbing off on me. It was a terrible thing, but I wanted to "corrupt" him in the most delicious ways, but the problem would be getting him alone. Don't get me wrong, I was on good terms with all our allies, but they always interrupted at the wrong times. I cast Serge a mischievous smirk before dropping him on the ground and walk to the side to take a swan dive into the deep blue of the ocean. As I cut through the waters my mind was constantly on Serge. I thought of ways to not really corrupt him, but maybe more like educate him in the sense of how much he was desired and what benefits came with that. I wanted more to "corrupt" him in a lover's sense not take the innocent air from him. Serge's innocence was what had initially attracted me aside from his natural beauty. He'd almost given in last night until we got interrupted. I could tell he was still nervous, but I was going to help him through that.  
  
I spent the whole day swimming and contemplating about Serge, that it wasn't until Miki called me for dinner that I came back aboard the ship and back inside my head. I joined Miki in the small dining area and slumped down in a chair close to the window. Miki raised and eye brow as I grinned lazily. I felt good right now. The swim had relaxed me and I felt hopeful about Serge. After a satisfying meal and a nice conversation with Miki I retreated to the crow's nest with my guitar as my normal evening activity. I scanned the deck from my perch and caught a quick peck to Norris' cheek from a blushing Glenn, Karsh and Riddel speaking in hushed voices, and my Serge practicing sans armor and bandanna. I strummed a few happy chords on my faithful instrument. Even with the impending battles the air simply felt relaxed.  
  
It continued like that until most everyone had cleared off the deck to go to sleep. Serge plopped down and wiped his forehead. I watched him for a minute then scanned to make sure that no one was about. My eyes fell on Glenn and Norris, but I doubted that they cared if I had Serge to myself, I was thinking more along the lines of Kid and Leena. They might've been angry if they found Serge and me in a compromising position. I don't think I could've stood hurting Leena's feelings or suffering Kid's wrath.  
  
Serge was gazing at the stars. His eyes were glowing light blue with gentle moonlight. Serge was smiling sadly. I descended and tapped my foot behind him to rouse him from his contemplation of the skies. He turned to me with shy wide eyes. Serge was so beautiful and his expression was undeniably cute. I offered him a small smile and sat down next to him. My Serge smiled at me and scooted a little closer. This was a good sign. I draped an arm about his shoulders. A flush crept across his cheeks. We sat there for a little while in silence enjoying the night breeze. I pulled him a little closer gently urging him to lean into me. He sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder and shyly wrapped an arm around my waist. This feeling was so contenting.  
  
My eyes widened in shock. What was he doing? Serge was gently nuzzling my ear with his nose causing pinpricks of lust to stir within me. I don't know if he knew what he was doind to me, but it was making my situation uncomfortable to say the least. A small sigh of pleasure escaped my lips causing him to stop his nuzzling. He tilted his head as if analyzing the small sound, then went back to what he was doing. The little sneak. He must've known.  
  
Time to turn the tables on him. I moved quickly pinning him underneath me. Thank the dragon gods for agility. His eyes widened as I went to suck the delicate juncture of his neck and shoulder. "Who told you to do that?" I whispered between bites.  
  
"N-Norris...." he gasped out as he squirmed in pleasure beneath me.  
  
"Oh so that's what my little "innocent" Serge has been upto." I smiled as he blushed. "But you know, as much as I'd like to ravish you right here," I moved to get up, "we can't have anybody seeing us just yet."  
  
Serge nodded in agreement, and straightened himself out. I could tell he was really nervous about this whole set up, but I knew he really wanted to try it. I guess I would have to be patient and wait for the perfect moment. I sighed. That could take a long time to get here.  
  
"Good night Serge." I said while going back up to the crow's nest. I blew him a kiss eliciting a small flush and smile from him.  
  
A/N: alrighty then. that's chapter III. no worries. some citrus is already in the works for the next part. hehehe.  
  
ok! answer time.  
  
P.E.Y. - hey thanks! your writing is good too, I hope to see it get even better. I hope you read more. and sorry about sounding so mean. I didn't mean to.  
  
TreizFic - Yeah I think so too. Serge is the ultimate cuteness. I love his hair, and I think Nikki would too. Oh I really am trying to keep everyone in character, well for it being yaoi and all.  
  
Sadie Joyce Myst Lady - Thanks. I hope that you continue to find this fic interesting. I love Nikki and Serge, but I love Norris and Glenn as well. Hell I love em all.  
  
Silverium - Thanks. *blushes* I'm glad you liked it and that you found my writing of the characters to your satisfaction.  
  
CNitro Junkie - Thanks. Mine too. Don't worry there is definately more in the works.  
  
thanks guys. this is for you! 


	4. Sensuality

The Silent Protagonist  
  
Chapter IV  
  
Sensuality  
  
Serge POV  
  
If I had been asked to describe Nikki in one word it would have to be sensual. He oozed with sensuality. When he had pinned me to the deck last night, all I could think was 'sexy'. His body was so close to mine, and he had an almost predatory gleam in his eye. His amethyst eyes were boring into me. I remember the lusty gleam in them. I was both frightened and excited by it. I spent hours upon hours mulling over his sexual appearance. Did I actually think that? Well I couldn't deny that he was aesthetically pleasing to look at. The bard I found was entering my thoughts more frequently and causing situations every now and then to become a little less comfortable than normal. I sighed gazing out across the sea from whence I had came. I could feel the sun embracing me with it's warmth as I watched the tides flowing from the deck. From somewhere behind me I could hear Nikki and Miki talking with each other. For some reason or another the sound of their voices comforted me and caused me to slip into a light dream-like stated while leaning against the side rail.  
  
In this trance I could see the Nikki of both worlds. They were exactly the same except my Nikki had battle scars and a little more muscle than the other Nikki from constant battles. The pair of musicians approached me and began soft tortures on both sides. On the left, my Nikki was nipping at my ear and neck causing pinpricks of desire to course through my nerves while the other Nikki knelt at my right side suckling teasing my battle hand. My whole body was trembling as I was serviced in the most erotic yet non sexual way. The air tightened in my chest as if strangling any cries of pleasure that might have escaped.  
  
My trance was interrupted by an Aqua Ball element being dropped on me. I scowled then noticed Nikki, Glenn, and Norris all laughing at my expense. My slight annoyance turned into relaxation as I joined in their merriment. I watched Nikki chuckle as his joy died down. Even so, he was still so desirable. His back arched slightly as he threw his head back in happiness exposing a beautiful neck and jaw line. I suppose mayhap I had been marred slightly by the darkness of Lynx, but I found that I wanted to mark that creamy skin and show his audience that he belonged to me. I didn't understand such a possesive desire because I was from an island town that was basically innocent and naive to a lot of the things of the world. I too was like this until recently and I still didn't understand the sudden fleshly feelings.  
  
Nikki was watching me from the corner of his eye. He looked like he was contemplating my dampened state. So he'd done it on purpose. I should've know better. Even though he seemed so well, non-playful, even he couldn't resist a prank now and then. Glenn was still trying to hide a giggle behind a stoic expression and his hand, but was unsuccessful. Norris on the other hand had a soft light hearted chuckle. He rested one hand calmly on his stomach while the other swept golden bangs away from his eyes. Both were equally entertaining to watch, but neither was as delicious to look upon as Nikki. I already mentioned that when Nikki laughed he threw his head back carelessly to expose his neck, but the sound of his laughter was much more enticing. He had a soft laugh deep in comparison to his normal tenor voice and more rich.   
  
I turned to him my face slightly red with embarassment and pouted. He gave me his best hurt expression. "You don't honestly think I did that do you?" Yes Nikki I do "Well it was Glenn's idea." Oh really. Mentally I was responding to what he was saying to me, but the pout never left my features. "Well it was." he retorted as if answering my train of thought.  
  
I stepped toward Nikki intent on getting him wet with a sloppy bear hug, but was unsuccessful. The water that dripped from my soaked form slid right off of his body like liquid on glass. He chuckled as I scrunched my face up in slight annoyance causing him to smile and give that deep beautiful laugh again.  
  
"Serge, baby you're cute." He poked me in the side startling me and causing me to loosen my hug. "So, can I expect to see you back here tonight?" the bard whispered in my ear ever so seducingly, before moving from my grasp.  
  
A shiver went through my body and I nodded slowly. I already had an idea of what he was silently promising me. To tell the truth, I was nervous about what I knew was coming, but it excited me. It wasn't like I didn't want him to do that........but I just still wasn't sure of the mechanics of the whole process. What? I'm from an island village, not a big town like Termina. I didn't know a lot of things, in fact, before I started this journey I did not know of many same gender relationships. I was never against them when I heard of them, but I knew nothing about them.  
  
I spent a lot of the day lost in thought about Nikki. That wasn't such an odd occurence now. He was always in my thoughts. I never would've guessed when I was younger that I would be the lover of a rock star, a male rock star. Well I wasn't quite his lover yet. I didn't know if I felt that way for him. I was constantly thinking of him, and always felt calm and nervous around the beautiful man. I took my bandanna in my hand and twisted it to rest my racing nerves. It seemed almost as if the bandanna was my stomach. It was jumping in my throat as I anticipated Nikki's proposition. The more I thought about, the more I realized that I wanted more from him.   
  
Nikki POV  
  
I stood under the crow's nest at midnight gazing up at the stars. I was anxious to have my Serge. Soft footfalls behind me roused me out of my contemplation of the heavens. I turned and was greeted by the bright cerulean of his eyes. A smile crept across my face as I looked upon his lovely features. A light blush stained his cheeks as if he were a naughty child sneaking out. I took a few steps toward him admiring him in the rare occurance without his armor on. Serge was such a beautiful creature. The gods took extra time to make him the way he is. Serge looked at his feet seemingly embarrassed by the way I was scrutinizing him.  
  
"Rockin'" it was the only word that could escape my lips to describe him. My hand reached out to graze along his face tracing each contour gently as a cat's whisker.   
  
  
  
Serge leaned into my hand encouraging me, so I took the next step and brought our lips together in a wonderfully blissful kiss. He tasted so wonderful, like what I imagine the sky would taste like. I crushed him close thirsty for more of that delicious flavor. Serge gasped a little against my lips but eagerly participated. I could feel his tongue shyly playing with my own as I lapped of his mouth. He sighed heavily when we parted. Serge was shaking slightly, and I knew it was because he was alittle nervous about the current situation, but something else shined in those eyes this night. Something a little more feral, dare I say more sensual.   
  
"Come here baby. We're gonna do this the right way." I took his hand and led him to the small boat we used to travel between the islands. "Let's go back to my room for a bit."  
  
  
  
He seemed a bit hesitant, like he was afraid of getting caught, but then he gave and allowed me to lead him. I briskly paddled the boat back to Termina and to my comfort zone. The place looked like a rich pornographer's bedroom. Everything was done in black orange and red silks and furs. Serge stood in the center of the room staring at the giant bed. His eyes widened slightly then he turned to me as if to ask 'Is this all yours?' I pulled him to me again and began to explore his mouth again. I was already aroused and it was pretty evident in my skin-tight clothing, but Serge seemed to like the idea and started to subconciously rub himself against my body. I experimentally ground back against him initiating a silent dance that mimicked sex. I could feel his body becomming warm. The sound of our clothing rubbing together in this teasing act was such an erotic sound, but I found my thoughts drifting to how much more sensual it would sound if the act was to be skin upon skin.  
  
Slowly I pulled him away so that I could strip him of his clothing. The black shirt was the first order of business. This was removed gently and then tossed haphazzardly in the room behind me to be lost until morning. His skin was flawless minus the few scattered battle scars, but they added to the greatness of his body. My hands traced down his body over the soft skin of his shoulders, over the little peaks of hardening nipples, and over the developing abdominal muscles to rest on his hips. He sighed softly as I gently kneaded is narrow hips. I worked my hands lower sliding his shorts from his body. He gasped at the sudden loss and I smiled at my discovery that he wore nothing underneath, but I suppose that was explained by him coming from an seaside home. Naughty little fingers continued their quest lightly teasing on their way.  
  
"Nikki...." he whined softly. "Not fair...." he whispered softly commenting on his unclothed state.  
  
"I suppose that I am wearing too many clothes." I winked at him then turned to give him a little show.  
  
Serge sat down on my bed and pulled his boots off watching me in wonder. There was the pole in the room that was supposed to be used for hanging plants, but it hadn't been used in a while so I decided to make use of it by dancing the way I hadn't danced in a long time. What did you expect? I lived on my own since I was little, there are only so many ways a child can live alone. Termina, Porre, and Guardia all had that black velvet underbelly. Serge gaped at my limberness. He was surprised to say the least, but my little strip tease/ pole dance was arousing his body as well as his curiosity. I would tell him later how I knew how to do that.  
  
As I posed nude in front of his eyes, a sense of nervousness settled into me. A feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I wondered if I was good enough for him. I felt that suddenly I couldn't go on if I didn't at least tell him that this was not my first time. I walked toward him and knelt in front keeping my eyes on his face.  
  
"Serge I have something to tell you. This is not my first time and I don't feel worthy of taking your innocence from you. Serge I want you to tell me now if you are completely sure of your decision to be here. I don't want you to have a bad memory as your first time." I held his gaze gaging his expression.  
  
He seemed deep in thought as if analyzing what I was saying. Serge closed his eyes and I could only wonder what he was thinking of me now. Was he angry now? Did he not want to be with me? I was more nervous than ever before, more unnerved than my first time on stage. His eyes were on me again and he was smiling. A slow and sure nod was all that I needed before I leaned into his lap and kisses his belly softly.  
  
Serge giggled quietly while a continued to lick and nip at his body. Slowly I moved down to nuzzle his silky inner thighs. I looked up at him through lowered lashes, then flicked my tongue experimentally to taste of him. I felt his muscles tense and heard a small gasp fall from his mouth. He threw his head back as I serviced his need with great skill, if I do say so myself. It was ironic for some one who hated cats to purr like one. The sound was an especially erotic one coming from Serge. His back was curved slightly as his hips unconciously moved to meet my teasing. The sight was so pleasing to see, that I smiled around my current task. From having done this before, which I said I'd explain later, I could tell when he was close to climaxing. His body tensed and shook as he neared that summit. In that final instant he seemed to emit a faint light as he gave his essence to my willing mouth. Oh that I could have all of Serge. I greedily took what was offered to me and savored the flavor that was utterly him.  
  
Serge gazed at me then leaned over to kiss the lips that had pleasured his body. During the dance of our tongues I manuevered us to the soft down of my bed. He looked down at me as he parted from the kiss and adjusted his body so that mine rest between his. I shook my head slightly as he hinted at what he wanted. A faint pout crossed that perfect face and I could not help but chuckle. Lucky for me the beside table was within arms reach and the cool bellflower massage oil was easily accessible.   
  
I remember the feel of his body as my fingers explored his inner depths, so warm, so inviting. I suppose you knew that though so there is no reason for me to go into explicit detail about how he was prepared. I stretched his body with aching fingers so to ease his pain as I would enter him. I remember the soft moan and hiss that exited his lips as I pushed inside him at first. But the next sound was incredible. My fingers were searching for that bundle of nerves that would make the whole body limp with fleshly lust, and find it I did. Serge growled ferally like a lion as I teased the spot. He was wordlessly begging to be fucked raw and I was happy to oblige, well except for the raw part.  
  
On my initial entrance his eyes widened in pain at the new intrusion. I sighed softly knowing that it would hurt, but trying to soothe as much pain as possible. He made no sounds of discomfort as I slid into his body ever so cautiously, but I was aware of his hurt. I was sure his body felt like it was being wrent in two. I closed my eyes concentrating on not hurting my precious Serge. My hands massaged his lower back to relieve some of the tension, and for the longest time I was tortured by this lovely heat. Serge finally relaxed against my body and gave a low purr in the back of his throat.That was my cue to take him. He pressed against my thrusting hips letting out erotic mewls and growls as I continued to pound at that one zone. Oh gods what a wonderful act this was. I wanted to engrave the image of Serge shamelessly taking my need into his body, arched back in the most erotic fashion and moaning in sheer bliss. It was the most satisfying thing I could ever imagine seeing. I felt my own body coming close to finishing as I thrust upwards into his tight body.   
  
The final straw was when I noticed him taking his own desire into his hand and working it to completion. I fucked him. That was all that could be said. I pressed hard into his awaiting body and climaxed as I felt him clamp down for his final release. A sound somewhere between a howl and a growl came from Serge as his body reached its peak. Slowly we disengaged and lay there in the soft glow of sex and our innate colors. Nothing needed to be said. Tomorrow I would tell him of my past, but now it was just him and I did not fancy wasting that.  
  
a/n: thanks guys for waiting, I'll have a new chappie up soon. So? did you like the citrus? I tried to stay as tasteful as possible without lackong details. Thanks for taking time to read.  
  
Ashleh~! -ah fresh meat...um I mean a new reviewer, thanks for reading. Thanks for your input too, I'm trying to stay in character as much as possible for it being yaoi in all, and yes I do take artistic license. Yea and Norris/Glenn also happens to be a fave couple o mine. Please read more.  
  
PEY- This is a special little note to you. I'm glad you like what I've done so far, I hope you continue to grow as a writer yourself, I loved your fic to the very last drop.  
  
StarHoshi, CNitrojunkie, Duet-sama, and Silverium- thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope this pleases you even more.  
  
and anyone else I missed- Thanks for taking time to read and review. 


End file.
